1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to magnetic write heads, and more specifically to fabrication of magnetic write poles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic head-based systems have been widely accepted in the computer industry as a cost-effective form of data storage. In a magnetic disk drive system, a magnetic recording medium in the form of a disk rotates at high speed while a magnetic head “flies” slightly above the surface of the rotating disk. The magnetic disk is rotated by means of a spindle drive motor. The magnetic head is attached to or formed integrally with a “slider” which is suspended over the disk by a suspension assembly which in turn is attached to an actuator arm. As the magnetic disk rotates at an operating speed, the moving air generated by the rotating disk in conjunction with the physical design of the slider lifts the magnetic head, allowing it to glide or “fly” slightly above and over the disk surface on a cushion of air, referred to as an air bearing.
Magnetic disks are desirable mediums of storage because they are nonvolatile; i.e., no power is required to preserve the data. There has been increasing progress in the field of magnetic disk storage system technology in recent years. Such success has made storage systems an important component of modern computers. Some of the most important customer attributes of any storage system are the cost per megabyte, data rate, and access time. Improvements in areal density (the amount of information that can be placed within a given area on a disk drive), have been the chief driving force behind the historic improvement in storage cost. In fact, the areal density of magnetic disk storage systems continues to increase. As the magnetic particles that make up recorded data on a magnetic disk become ever smaller, technical difficulties in writing and reading such small bits occur.
Perpendicular recording is one approach to achieve larger areal densities when compared with longitudinal recording. In recent years, increased demand for higher data rate and areal density has driven the perpendicular head design to scale toward smaller dimensions and has resulted in a need for constant exploration of new head designs, materials, and practical fabrication methods.
Some of the problems encountered with perpendicular recording are side writing and side erasure to adjacent tracks on the disk. These problems occur from leakage and fringing of the magnetic flux from the magnetic write head. To minimize these effects, one approach is to provide either a trailing or wrap-around shield on the magnetic write head. These shields allow effective magnetic flux to be provided for writing to the disk, while avoiding leakage and fringing that can lead to the above-described problems. As the areal density of the disks increases, however, the ability of existing shields to achieve the desired results decreases.